Iam Distructive inside
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Freddie just doesn't get it....And neither does Sam. Seddie.


**Oneshot Seddie. No doubt.**

**I hope you like it.**

**-X-**

Sams POV.

I can't help but notice how different he looks. _He's growing up._

_And so am I._

_-xXxXx-_

The day was nearing an end for the school. Dismissal was nearing. And Carly still had to prepare to take her books home. Freddie approached her limping as his back pack was putting on a heavy burdon.

She turned to him. "Can you believe how much home work we have..?" She let out a sigh. And took the last book out of her locker.

Suddenly it struck Freddie. Valentines day is nearing. And the two were alone. This was a perfect time to ask Carly to a valentines day dinner.

"H-hey Carly." He stammered. "You know..I was thinking. If you want to, I mean..go out to dinner. I mean Valentines day is coming and I just thought..that-"

Carly interrupted. "Are you crazy? Look at all this homework! There's no way." She exasperated. Closing her locker shut.

Freddie stood silently. It's obvious she'd say no. Although this time she had a reason. Still, I didn't expect it to go the way I wanted. Besides.

_She doesn't love me...._yet.

Sam was late to her locker. Her back pack lightly carried as if it were empty. Carly met up with her to discuss 'girl' things. I just stood getting my books. Eyeing back and forth from my locker to the girls. What could they be talking about..

"Avoiding homework again?" Carly asked exchanging a smirk along with her sarcastic remark.

"You know me so well." The blonde one answered. Smiling back at her. "What about you? Staying home all night?"  
Carly readjusted her shoulder out of the discomfort of her back pack strap. "Well Freddie asked me on a date...something about Valentines day..?" At the end, sounding like she was asking herself out of question.

I turned my head towards them. But immediately turned away as I saw Sam staring at me. She had a dry look on her face. It was then Carly departed from Sam and out the school doors. As Sam made her way to Freddies locker.

_Oh great. She's coming towards me. What does she want? _Freddie tried to maintain a normal stare but couldn't help but twitch. He can suddenly feel the pain in his shoulder. And a sting across his face as to what Sam was about to offer. You'd think he'd be used to the abuse by now.

"What do you want, Puckette?" He darted. Shipping his last book into his pack and turning his attention toward her.

"Face it, Fredward. Carly just isn't interested in you. _Just give up._"

I turned away. The harshness was too much. Especially from Sam. She was always willing to hit a soft spot inside me. It's like she knows how to hit me mentally. Throw me down to the ground and continuously kick me until I loose feeling.

_I'm not giving up.._

"I'm not giving up." Freddie mentioned. This, I can tell angered Sam. But I don't understand why. What does she have against me loving Carly? _What is going on in that head of hers.._

Sam backed away from the locker and waited for Freddie to get 'un-settled.' A thought buzzed around her mind that wouldn't stop repeating itself.

_I love you.._It cried. _I love you, I love him. I love this, this person standing in front of me._

_This person who has no idea that I even know how to love. And I hate it. I hate this, and I hate him..._

Freddie turned his attention back to Sam. "What're you waiting for? Are you going home?" The back pack was overbearing. Without thinking, I could move my legs again. And I took his back pack and threw it over my shoulder. To Freddies surprise. He cocked an eye brow. "What are you doing?"

"Is your mom picking you up?" I asked assuming so. There was no way his mom would let him walk home by himself.

"Um. No actually." He replied with a shrug. "Her car broke down. So...I'm walking home today."

This was perfect. At one point in her mind she thought. This is fantastic. I could walk home with him today. On the other hand..._why me? Why right now..?_

"I'll walk you home." Out of no where I blurted. My jaw trembled. Why is it I never realize half the thigns I say? Freddie gave me a confused look. I can tell he's just asking himself what I meant.

I corrected. "I-I mean, this pack is heavy and your so weak you can't even ca-arry it.." Perfect cover.

Freddie squinted his eyes. _What's she up too..._

But he went along with it. And allowed her to carry his back pack to his place.

-x- -x- -x-

Rain was pouring outside. Children can hear it beating against the bus windows and on the parking lott. Skies were a dark gray that spread above and across the school.

To Sam. It was beautiful.

To Freddie, it was more of a hassel to get home.

The two walked silently in the rain to the nearest stop sign. Freddie kept his hands over his head to keep the rain from sliding down hs face. While Sam just continued walking along side him. Her hands still gripped onto the pack straps. Feeling the rain beat down on her head. He turned to her concerned. "You know, your getting soaked."

And she realised it. But she didn't mind. She liked the feeling. It's like a closing feeling. She did secretly admire the rain. At least she could admire it.

_Constantly falling._

You were able to see your reflection in the neighborhood streets. As the rain continued beating down.

A sudden question popped to mind. "What are you doing this Valentines day then..? You know. Since Carly's not an option."

He stopped. And paused for a moment and looked at me in a strange look. "Why do you care?"

Why did I care. She thought. Why can't I just be happy about the idiot and how he loves Carly?

Oh yeah..._Because I think I....I think I love him..._

"I was just curious." I snapped back at him.

He glared at me. Will this torture never end with us? I'd rather not know him at all. "It's a good thing too anyway..You wouldn't be worth it."

And just then I felt it, a heavy hit in the stomach inside of me. I can never control myself. He was right. But now I'm more concerned about him. Cause his hit must've been more affective.

Freddies jaw dropped open slightly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. She doesn't care at all for him. Doesn't care how he feels. Or how he feels for Carly. Or how he feels for her. _Hatred._

They stood staring at each other silently. Until Sam was the first to speak.

"Freddie...I.."

She paused. Feeling like she couldn't go on. She ruined it. The friendship they had was officially gone. They're friendship most likely depended on Carly. As their friendship evolved mostly around her. It was shown as the three were together. Now with her not in the picture at this moment. There was no hope.

Suddenly, His teeth gritted together. _He had enough. _And walkedf to up Sam and pushed her back, knocking her to the ground.

It wasn't in Freddie to actually push Sam. Let alone push a girl.

But with Sam being so strong he only assumed she could take it. However he couldn't take it anymore.

He stood over Sam feeling victorious and proud. All she could see was his face, looking up at him. "Uh-oh. Freddorks angry." _...Dammit..._

"What's wrong with you!?" He shouted. It's a good thing nobody was out at the time. Otherwise people would hear this. "Why do you hate the fact that I like Carly. Not once did you ever say you supported me in liking her."

I turned my head away. As I felt tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't look Freddie directly in the face and tell him why I hate this. It was selfish... Then again why did I care.

Freddie bent down putting pressure on his legs. We were face to face. His eyes narrowed. "Why do you insist on kicking me down...." He said in the lowest whisper tone possible.

This made me shiver slightly. He was really upset. I did value what we have. I _do _value what we have. I didn't want to loose this. If I were to keep this. it had to be done.

_But I couldn't risk it._

My eyes were locked to his. And his on mine. My heart grew heavy when I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. He knows I'm inferior now..And is ready to attack my weakest point.

_Myself._

But, strangely...He doesn't say anything. Why isn't he saying anything? Wasn't he just ranting a few minutes ago about how I nearly ruin everything? Ruin everything he wanted?

My mind bottled up shut. I couldn't say what I wanted. So I did the only thing I could do..

...._I acted...._

I forced myself to lean forward, and just then, I felt our lips met. A minor second later. Freddies eyes darted open in shock. I kept mine open then entire time. Due to lack of experience..

I pressed forward forcively trying to deepen it. And hopefully he would respond.

He didn't.

It was like kissing a telephone pole.. Nothing.

I figured this was enough. And it was doing nothing more than make it worse. So I parted myself from him. _Just smack me. Smack me now..._

I gulped. Luckily he didn't notice.

He just stared at me blankly. I didn't know what to do. I just watched him.

"Sam ..... I"

He paused. Scratching the back of his head. But still remained on the ground. What this could mean I have no idea. But I do know if I don't say something it will get no where. Or ruin it all.

"I love you." I gapped. My eyes still focused in his.

His heart had a sudden leap. And continuous beating ran amoke inside him. It was a happy feeling. But overall new feeling. I mean, this is Sam we're talking about...

Oh my God..Sam. _And she told me she loved me.._

What do I say? Do I love her back. _Woah...do I love her back? This girl who abuses me..In so many ways._

I wanted impatiently. Why wont he say it back to me? He really doesn't love me. He never could. We could never be together. Not like He and Carly. Those two would be great together. Maybe if Carly gave him a chance.

I had enough. I attempted to get up.

"Look um...Let's just get-"

She was stopped by him. He pressed her back on the ground. And leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to hers. That feeling to exstatic came back to them both. Both hearts racing at unbelieveable speed. I felt his hand reach behind my head. His fingers tangled in my hair. He parted. But only to get some air. And we remained on contact quickly again. Between gasps I would hear little sighs from the boy. It sounded like he liked it..Sounded like he wanted more.

So there we were in the middle of the side walk kissing.

In a strange way..I wanted to please him. And to let him know I meant what I said. And how I didn't mean all the other things I've said in the past.

I forcefully kissed him back. As I wrapped both my arms around him. And pulled him to the ground.

He was on top of me. And pulled away once more. In between heavy breaths. I heard an 'I love you too.'

And there we were....lip locking in the rain.

_**End.**_


End file.
